Sanctus
by Aonani
Summary: Demons, and spirits, and sages! Oh my! Yuna is never really sure what is going on 50% of the time. That sky rockets to 98% when she meets Yusuke Urameshi. Her seemingly ordinary life with Genkai is turned upside down and she has no choice but to go with it. But not all things are as they seem. Maybe she shouldn't have left Genkai's forest. It was safer there. KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and anything else unfamiliar (:**

* * *

 **:: Sanctus ::** **  
**

Chapter 1

 _The skies rained for three days after the deaths of our beloved Sages_

 _for it was them and only them that brought peace upon this world._

 _- **Book V of the Three Sages**_

* * *

You don't really know how messed up life is until you're backed into a corner holding a branch surrounded by three ugly monsters. The girl in that unfortunate corner really, really hates her life at this very moment. There is absolutely no way her life could get worse. Absolutely not.

"Back off!" She squeaks and blindly waves her thin branch.

"Oh, Gama, Gema, look. she thinks she's scary holding that piece of wood." The purple monster with way too many horns coming out of the sides of his head chuckles loudly.

"Just let us eat you, I promise it won't hurt." The green one, known as Gama, to his right grins and reveals at least fifty razor sharp teeth.

"Yeah right." The girl snorts despite being scared out of her mind and waves her branch once more when they try to take a step closer.

"We're not giving you a choice little girl." The biggest one with red skin, most likely Gema, snarls and lashes out, breaking her branch with his jagged nails.

The girl whimpers as her poor, unsuspecting branch is cut in half. She grimaces and takes a step back only for her back to touch a tree. The girl can only shake in fear as they get closer and lick their lips in anticipation for their next human meal. She screams when they all jump at her at once, sharp claws ready to tear her to shreds.

"Stop it!"

She holds out her hand and a bright pink light bursts from her palm. Her eyes are shut tight as she hears the screams of agony from the three monsters before her.

A small old woman with pink hair enjoying her tea two miles away freezes when she sees her cup crack considerably. It however does not break and she can only stare as her tea slowly spills through the crack. She frowns and turns her head toward the forest that resides next to her temple. Whoever messes with her afternoon tea is going to die. She disappears in a matter of seconds into the dark forest.

When the cup finally is empty of its tea, it breaks in half.

The girl back in the forest is rather shocked to find herself alone. The only indication that the monsters had been there are the black ashes that are by her feet. She looks disgusted when she kicks away the ashes and scrambles upright. She looks around, picking up her broken branch in the hopes of using them like two knives. Having absolutely no idea how she got here, she begins her trek in whatever direction she thinks is safe. Which really isn't a lot of options.

She can only guess she has been walking aimlessly for ten minutes before a loud voice echoes through the trees.

"Who dare trespasses my forest?"

She stumbles in shock and tries not to fall over. The string of curses that tumble out of the girl's mouth are rather graphic and not for the ears of children. When she thought her life couldn't get worse, she sure did put her foot in her mouth.

"Who's there?" She stutters, looking around fearfully for anymore monsters.

"I am the King of the Forest! The destroyer, the conqueror, the savage."

The voice's volume even makes her bones shake. She grits her teeth and tries to think of a plan where she would make it out alive.

"Um, King sir. I, uh, just want to leave." Is all she can come up with.

"Leave? Well why didn't you say so?" A small figure jumps out of the trees and lands right in front of the girl.

She shuts her eyes while screeching and throws her branches high in the air while stepping back. When nothing happens for several seconds the girl opens one eye and peeks at the figure in front of her.

"Only an idiot would dare enter—why are you laughing?" The small figure who turns out to be the old woman with pink hair frowns when she sees the girl in front of her snort and begin laughing into her hand.

"King of the Forest?" The girl wheezes. "You're the most tiniest old lady I've ever seen!"

"Shut up you dimwit!" The old lady clenches her fist in irritation. "I can leave you here, I don't care whether you make it out alive."

That immediately sobers the girl up and she shakes her head repeatedly while falling to her knees in front of the old lady.

"No, no I'm really sorry. Really sorry."

After a moment of silence the old lady hums and stares at the girl, "What is your name?"

"Yuna." Yuna tries not to laugh at the fact that they can barely make eye contact with her even on her knees.

"Dimwit is a better name for you." The old lady cleans her ear with her pinky. "Follow me closely if you want to make it out alive."

"Whoa wait!"

Yuna scrambles to her feet when the pink haired granny already starts walking away with her hands clasped behind her back.

"What?" The old woman calls out over her shoulder and glares.

"You didn't tell me your name." Yuna considerably shrinks under the piercing stare.

"Genkai." She grunts and resumes walking.

Yuna slowly repeats the name to her herself before smiling happily and following after her savior. She is finally getting out of this nightmare of a forest.

After twenty minutes of silence, Genkai surprisingly starts the conversation.

"How did you even end up in my forest?"

Her voice reveals her age and Yuna can't help but wonder how she managed to climb trees and jump down from them. She must be taking some booster or something. Great, Yuna thought sourly, she went from three monsters to a crazy, old druggy.

"Beats me." Yuna shrugs, pulling a fallen leaf out of her black hair. "Last thing I remember is going to bed."

Genkai simply grunts in response, her eyes never straying. The more she thinks about the young girl behind her, the more questions fill her head. She looks no older than fifteen, with shoulder length black hair and amber eyes. Her tan skin holds no scars or bruises. She has a strangely placed beauty mark in between her eyebrows. Nothing looks out of the ordinary, but when Genkai studied her closely from the trees, she sensed the massive but untapped spirit energy within her. Almost as if it is being covered by a thick blanket.

Yuna squeals happily when they make it out of the forest unhindered. She refrains from falling to the ground and kissing the grass that shimmers beneath the sun.

"Ready to go home dimwit? The bus is beyond the stairs." Genkai climbs the wooden steps to her temple and briefly glances at the broken tea cup.

"Right, home." Yuna grins happily before freezing mid step.

Genkai raises an eyebrow in question, wondering what the hold up was. The faster Yuna left her presence, the faster she could make another batch of tea.

"I don't know where home is."

The face palm that echoes in the clearing causes several birds to fly out of the nearby trees.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Genkai grits her teeth.

"I can't remember where I live." Yuna picks at the seams of her shirt, feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet.

"You said you remember going to bed." The old woman sighs loudly and soothes the oncoming headache.

"Yeah, that's it."

Yuna yelps when she sees the broken tea cup hurled at her with no mercy. She quickly dodges but from the way it shatters on the ground, it was most likely aimed to kill. She could see Genkai's eyebrow twitching in irritation from where she's standing and holds her breath waiting for the other piece of the tea cup of death. After five seconds of awkward silence, the old woman cleans her ear again with her pinky and sighs.

"Looks like you have to stay here until you remember. I usually don't take in strays so consider yourself lucky." Genkai frowns deeply, clearly not liking this arrangement.

It however meant that she could continue to study the spirit energy the girl possesses.

"Oh thank you—"

"But you're in charge of cleaning, cooking, and shutting up."

Genkai turns and opens the sliding door, then enters the temple, and shuts it forcefully behind her. Yuna can only gape and wince at the loud noise it makes. She pouts and crosses her arms, staring down at the ground in annoyance.

"Instead of standing there like an idiot, start cleaning the broken cup and the puddle of tea!" Genkai's voice is loud and clear as it echoes out of the temple.

Yuna grumbles and wonders if going back into the forest is still an option.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and anything else unfamiliar (:**

* * *

 **:: Sanctus ::** **  
**

Chapter 2  


 _Lady Yera was a humble priestess, and the strongest of all Three, who held humans in the highest regard._

 _She admired a human's capability to_ _experience sadness, anger, joy, and happiness._

 _- **Book III of the Three Sages**_

* * *

Yuna so far has been doing a very good job of cleaning, cooking, and shutting up. She wonders who had her job before because there is no way Genkai managed this all by herself. Yuna felt a chill crawl up her spine at the thought of opening a room and finding skeletons of past servants. Genkai would never commit murder right? Right? Because a week without disaster flew by before Genkai decided to lose her mind. Or maybe she has always been this crazy.

Yuna screeches when she sees a tea cup flying at her face for the fifth time that day.

"Why are you wasting so many cups?!"

And what is Genkai's fixation with throwing them at her? Yuna had to refrain from hitting Genkai repeatedly with a broom in frustration. Genkai simply frowns and leaves the room, clearly unfazed by the murderous look on the stray's face. To make it short, Genkai realized that Yuna's spirit energy spiked whenever she was afraid. And she is clearly frightened by cups of doom going 90 miles per hour. Her spiritual awareness and strength are absolutely awful but there is something about her that makes Genkai all the more curious.

"Hey dimwit! My tournament starts in a month. I want my arcade spotless." Genkai's voice came from the next room.

"Old hag."

Yuna sticks out her tongue and immediately runs for her life when Genkai said she heard her. She huffs when she ultimately finds the arcade room which is covered in cobwebs and other questionable things. From the size of the room and the condition, she now knows why Genkai gave her a month in advance. She sees the various games but has this feeling some of them aren't simple toys of enjoyment. More specifically, the boxing, karaoke, and rock-paper-scissors games. She makes her way to the boxing game and pales when she thinks she sees a rat. She checks if the coast is clear before rubbing away all the dust with a rag. The game turns on by itself and Yuna has to stop herself from kicking the damn thing for startling her. She sees a boxing glove on the side and picks it up, grimacing at the dust that falls out of it. No one has been in here for years.

She puts it on and sticks out her tongue in concentration. She totally has this. Her right hook is reasonable. She brings her fist back and then hits the machine. Yuna sticks out her chest in pride at how easily she knocks it back but deflates instantly when she sees her score is only one point.

"You are weak." Genkai is at the doorway, an eyebrow raised with a mocking smile.

"You don't have to rub it in." Yuna whines and tosses the boxing glove where she found it.

"Tell me, how did you get rid of those demons in the forest?"

Yuna freezes and stares at Genkai in shock, wondering how in the world she even knew about that. She gulps and give a one armed shrug to which Genkai scoffs at.

"A wimp like you could not have defeated three demons." Genkai scowls and crosses her arms.

"I'm not a wimp." Yuna frowns, clearly offended.

"You haven't proven me other wise. So show me."

Yuna could feel her blood boiling at the insults. Normally, she wouldn't take these seriously since it's Genkai after all. Did she really mean all those things about her? Yuna's scowl mirrors Genkai's as she stares at the ground and bounces on the balls of her feet. She honestly had no idea how to explain what happened in the forest. She had her eyes shut most of the time. But she felt weird the minute she held out her hand. Like it was some instinct.

"I'm waiting!"

Yuna's eyes practically fall out of her head when she sees Genkai dash towards her with her fist ready to pummel her to the ground. She starts screeching like a banshee as she knocks over cleaning products to get the _hell_ out of there. She makes it to the sliding doors on the other side of the arcade and dashes to the right and down the stairs.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Yuna flails her arms in hysterics.

"If you can defend yourself against demons, you can do the same to me!"

Genkai shows no signs of mercy. Yuna is honestly convinced the woman is going to kill her if she doesn't act fast. She sees the stairs leading down to the road but she knows if she climbs down them, Genkai would instantly catch up. She makes it to the edge before spinning around and gasping as Genkai jumps into the air. She screams when Genkai flies right at her with a deadly punch that would most likely deform her face.

"Cut it out!" Yuna raises her hand up towards Genkai and shuts her eyes.

Genkai almost smiles when she sees the pink spirit energy shoot out of Yuna's palm. She doesn't even flinch when it collides with her chest and sends her flying into the grass.

"Oh crap!" Yuna cries out and runs as fast as she can to Genkai's side.

She looks incredibly nervous as the old woman simply sits up and brushes off any dirt. She cleans her ear with her pinky and clears her throat before standing up fully and surveying the damage. Nothing but dirt and grass stains.

"Strong enough to send me back, but you did not make me bleed or bruise." Genkai thinks aloud.

Yuna's eyes widen when she feels an odd static noise echo through her mind and she winces as she cradles her head in her hands. She falls to her knees, not hearing the grunt of concern coming from Genkai.

 _ **'I would never use my powers to hurt humans!'**_

Yuna groans as the voice thunders through her mind like a repressed memory. She gasps when she sees a woman in red and white priestess attire standing in a clearing facing an ominous mountain. The image soon distorts and fades away like someone setting a napkin on fire. Yuna blinks repeatedly in confusion when the image is replaced by Genkai's face.

"Wake up dimwit!" Genkai gives her a swift smack to the face.

"I am awake." Yuna says flatly, rubbing her stinging cheek.

"Sorry, just had to make sure." Genkai doesn't look in the least bit apologetic.

Yuna is considering going back into the forest at this very moment. But she knows she can't shrug this off and tell Genkai it was some odd headache. Genkai doesn't even ask what happened but Yuna knows she wouldn't just drop this. So, when they return inside and wait for the water to boil for the afternoon tea, Yuna tells her what she saw.

"You saw a priestess?" Genkai frowns as she takes a seat on the ground.

"Yeah and she looks a lot like me." Yuna taps her fingers on her knee anxiously.

"How so?"

"She has my hair color, skin, and eyes. But she is way taller and her hair is styled really differently." Yuna waves her hands around trying to describe it.

"Perhaps you were remembering your mother?" Genkai clasps her hands in her lap, staring at the kettle in deep thought.

Yuna doesn't say anything, but she had been ready to disagree. The woman she saw is an exact twin. Besides, she honestly doubted her mother is a miko. In the end she just shrugs in response and lets a silence settle in the air. The kettle's piercing shriek snaps the two out of their thoughts and Yuna quickly serves the tea. Genkai grunts and that's the closest she'll get to a thank you.

"You think I'll ever remember who I was before I got to the forest?"

Yuna's voice is soft and Genkai has to strain her ears to hear it. Genkai barely looks up from her tea cup and calmly sips it.

"You'll be fine, Yuna."

She immediately perks up at Genkai's statement and can't help but feel incredibly happy. She smiles to herself and nods, believing her words like a loyal subject listening to his king. Normally someone would just take the statement as is and move on with their lives. But it greatly affects Yuna.

It is the first time Genkai ever said her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows ! (: Also heads up, Im using the idea of Inuyasha with demons roaming on earth centuries ago but none being in the modern era. Through the story of the three sages I will explain how they all disappear.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and anything else unfamiliar.**

* * *

 **:: Sanctus ::  
**

Chapter 3  


 _The Three Sages were a spirit, a demon, and a human._

 _All three represented the worlds they would create and protect._

 _ **\- Book I of the Three Sages** _

* * *

Yuna balances a pencil on her nose in boredom as she sits in her room. She had finished cleaning the arcade quicker than she and Genkai predicted; she finished in one week tops. Genkai had thoroughly checked for any signs of dust and even pulled out a magnifying glass. Yuna thought she would have lost her life if Genkai found a speck of _anything_. So after passing the inspection, Yuna retreated to her room where she has been for the past hour. Doing nothing.

"Hey dimwit!" Genkai slides her door open with a slam.

If Yuna didn't catch the pencil, it probably would have stabbed her in the eye.

"Yes Master Genkai?" Yuna asks flatly, preparing for another ridiculous cleaning task for Genkai's tournament.

"Since you're so bored, play with this." Genkai throws an odd looking ball at Yuna before turning and leaving her room.

"Huh?" Yuna blinks at the weird, purple ball in her hands.

If she didn't know any better, she would had mistook it for a ball school children play with. The wide stripes that go around it remind her of a basketball, but this one is far smaller and its stripes are actually slightly glowing.

"This better not blow up." Yuna grimaces and actually starts to play with it.

She throws it up in the air a couple of times as she lays back on her bed. She squeaks when she throws it a little too high and instead of falling down back at her hands, it goes straight towards her face. She immediately covers her face with her hands palms up and closes her eyes waiting for the impact. When she feels nothing, she opens one eye and looks up. She gasps when she sees the ball floating above her hands, the stripes glowing brighter than before. She quickly grabs it and runs out of her room, sliding across the floor in her socks until she finds Genkai meditating in the largest of the temple rooms.

"Genkai what kind of ball is this?!" Yuna pants and refrains from throwing it at her.

"You haven't figured it out?" Genkai snorts, closing her eyes as she sits completely still. "It's supposed to help you on concentrating your spirit energy."

"Spirit energy?" Yuna plops herself down right in front of Genkai.

"It's energy all humans possess. But it is stronger in others and can even be manipulated into a weapon."

"You mean like that light I used to kill those demons and knock you into the grass?" Yuna taps her chin in thought.

"Precisely. That light is your spirit energy, but there is something off about it." Genkai opens her eyes slowly as she frowns.

"Odd how?"

"It doesn't feel like it's yours."

x

In the Spirit World, a small toddler stamps papers at a speed too quick for a regular human's eyes. A blue ogre wheels in several books on a dolly which causes the toddler immediately stops stamping.

"Are those all the volumes?"

"Yes, Koenma sir."

"Good. If Kurama is right about the sudden blast of energy belonging to a miko, we need to find the person responsible quickly." The toddler wearily looks at all the books, and sucks at his pacifier nervously.

x

Back at Genkai's temple, Yuna throws the ball in the air and catches it several times after Genkai's revelation.

"So let me get this straight," Yuna frowns. "the longer I keep the ball in the air with my energy, the better my control?"

"You're smarter than you look."

Yuna doesn't hold back when she launches the ball at Genkai's face. The old woman easily catches it and holds the ball with her two hands palm up beneath it.

"Watch, dimwit." Genkai smirks as the ball hovers her palms with ease.

Yuna oo's and ah's at the display and even claps when Genkai makes the ball go higher.

"Your strength is also determined by how far the ball can go past your head."

Yuna yelps and moves a bit backwards when Genkai sends the ball flying to the ceiling without even touching it.

"I can't take you as my pupil since you'll most likely die in my tournament," Genkai ignores the stray's growl of complaint. "so I'm giving you this ball to practice. I also can't help you with learning any offense skills, so you're on your own in learning how to protect yourself."

"Thanks, I guess." Yuna looks at Genkai blankly, not really knowing how to respond to her insulting kindness.

"You have until my tournament to at least get that ball halfway towards the ceiling. Once I find a pupil, I'll forget you and your weird spirit energy exist."

"Got it." Yuna leaves the room, leaving Genkai to her meditation.

Yuna decides to go outside into the clearing instead of back to her room. She sits in the middle of the grass, holding the ball the way Genkai showed her. She begins to concentrate, sticking out her tongue and squinting at the ball. She almost pulls a muscle and the ball still doesn't hover.

"Man, how did she do it?" Yuna whines and continues to stare at the ball harshly.

Maybe it's not the ball, Yuna thinks after thirty minutes of failure. Isn't it actually her hands that would cause the ball to levitate? She closes her eyes and concentrates all thought towards her palms. She thinks about the pink light that did no damage to Genkai, but utterly destroyed three demons. Yuna thinks of the warmth that spreads throughout her body whenever she wanted to protect herself from any danger.

"Congratulations, you got the ball to levitate." Genkai's oddly proud voice snaps Yuna out of it.

When she opens her eyes the ball is sitting in her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Yuna frowns. "It didn't move at all."

"Do what you were doing just now, idiot, except have your eyes open this time."

Yuna does as she says without complaint, thinking what she did moments ago as she stares hunched over the ball. She grunts when the ball connects with her face as it lifts from her hands without her touching it.

"I did it!" Yuna cheers and gets up, slamming the ball to the ground like scoring a touchdown.

"Don't break the damn thing!"

"Sorry."


End file.
